Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer processing method for dividing a wafer into individual chips and attaching a die attach film (DAF) to the back side of each chip to form the chip with the DAF attached thereto.
Description of the Related Art
In die bonding, a chip obtained by dividing a wafer is bonded through an adhesive tape called DAF to a substrate or the like (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2014-007332, for example). In recent years, there has been developed a tape formed by uniting a dicing tape and a DAF through an adhesive layer curable by the application of ultraviolet light. One side of the DAF of this tape is attached to the back side of a wafer, and this tape is used as a dicing tape in dividing the wafer. After dividing the wafer into individual chips by dicing, ultraviolet light is applied to this tape to thereby cure the adhesive layer, so that the DAF is separated from the dicing tape in the condition where the DAF remains attached to each chip. Thus, each chip with the DAF attached thereto is picked up from the dicing tape.